


Birthday Boy

by sam4587



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Cabin Fic, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i think i don't actually know?, oh I'm happy that's already a tag, they're sweet so... idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam4587/pseuds/sam4587
Summary: Dean and Cas celebrate Dean’s birthday – alone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote for Dean’s birthday. There’s no specific time line – Cas is just human and they’re not saving the world from some big bad. I wanted some sweetness. I’m not sure if I actually accomplished that, but I tried. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: The story is mine, CW Supernatural is not. Please do not repost.

The first thing that goes through Dean’s mind when he wakes up, is ‘This is not my bed.’

The second thing that goes through his mind, is ‘I’m cold.’

After that second thought, he reaches beside him, only to find the other side of the bed empty. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sits up and looks around the room.

“Oh yeah. Right,” he murmurs to the empty room. Right, he’s not home, in the Bunker. He’s is some cabin in the middle of nowhere. With…

“Cas? Where are you?” He asks, but of course the empty room doesn’t answer him. He sighs and gets up, pulling on pants and a shirt on his way to the door.

“Cas?” he asks again, stepping through the door, but he freezes in his movement when he takes in the scene in front of him. For a second, he doesn’t know how to react, but then Cas spots him and a smile splits his face, just before frowning.

“Dean! You- you were supposed to stay in your bed. You ruined your surprise!” Dean squints and slowly walks over to the kitchen, where Cas is standing in front of the furnace. “What are you doing? How are you out of your bed this early? It’s not even noon!”

The former angel looks at him and shrugs. “It’s your birthday. I wanted to do something nice. I made pancakes! I’m not sure if they turned out alright, but I wanted to try and I didn’t know what else I could do and-”

Dean stops him from rambling by stepping forward and pulling him into a tight hug. With his head on Cas’ shoulder, he whispers in his ear: “It’s great. Thanks, Cas.” He pulls back and smiles at the man in front of him, but his expression changes to alarmed very quickly when he smells something burning. Cas’ eyes widen, indicating he notices it too, and they simultaneously turn to the pans. A small column of smoke is coming out of one of the pans, and Dean hurries to turn the heat off.

“Why are you using two pans? Isn’t that a little ambitious?”

Cas smiles sheepishly and looks at his feet. He mumbles something Dean can’t make out, and he takes the man’s chin between his fingers, forcing him to look up. He just looks him in the eyes, until Cas sighs and turns his gaze away. “I was too late to get up, and I thought I could make it in time if I used two pans. Clearly, that didn’t work either, since you’re here in the kitchen with me, watching me almost burn down the house.” His eyes turn back to Dean, and Dean almost drowns in all the blue staring at him. He blinks and gets himself together. They should at least try to make it through breakfast without- Well, screw that.

He leans in and presses his lips to Cas’, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. Cas makes a surprised noise at the unexpected movement, but kisses him back nonetheless, and they stay like that for a long time, moving their lips against each other’s. Dean smiles and reaches behind him to turn off the other furnace as well, again wondering why Cas needed two pans – double trouble, useful for nothing.

Cas pulls back and sighs. “Happy birthday, Dean. Now let’s eat, I put a lot of effort in this.” Dean laughs and pecks his lips again. And again, and again, until Cas pushes him back slightly with an impatient look in his eyes. “Okay, sure, whatever you say.” He reaches up to take plates for the both of them, but Cas slaps his hand away and points at the table.

“No. Sit. Let me do that.”

Dean decides there’s no use in arguing with him, so he shrugs and sits down at the table. Cas takes plates and walks over with the pancakes. He sits down across Dean and gestures him to begin. Dean can’t suppress a moan when he tastes the pancakes, and Cas gets an unmistakable proud look on his face.

“Are they good? I asked Sam for the best way, and I’ve practiced for a long time.”

Dean laughs, but his mouth is full of pancake, so all he can do is nod and make gestures with his hands, in the hopes that Cas gets the message he’s trying to send. Apparently, he does, because he laughs as well and continues loading his own plate with food.

They eat in silence; the main reason for that is that they don’t have enough time between bites to get a word in. When they’re finished, they bring everything back to the kitchen – Dean is honestly surprised Cas lets him, but the former angel seems to be somewhere else with his thoughts. Loading the dishwasher together, Dean nudges him with his hip.

“What’s up? Something bothering you?”

Cas startles and looks at him. “No, I… Nothing. Fine. Yes. No, I’m fine. I…” He frowns and takes a breath. “I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong. Just… I forgot your present in the Bunker?”

Dean stares at him for a moment. Then, he starts laughing. Cas frowns deeper, and he stops laughing quickly. “Cas, that’s totally fine! I just… you’re pretty cute when you look like that, that’s all.”

Cas scoffs and turns away. Dean hugs him from behind, and that seems to relax him a little. Cas leans into his touch, and leans his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“We’re here. That’s all that matters. I told you I didn’t want anything else, if you came here with me. That’s all I need for a good birthday. Okay?” Dean whispers in his ear, before pressing a kiss into that soft spot under his ear that always makes Cas squint.

Cas sighs and nods. He turns around in Dean’s arms and wraps his arms around his waist. Holding him close, he starts walking over to the couch, and they tumble down on top of each other. Their kisses get more heated with the minute, and Dean feels himself harden in his pants. Judging by Cas’ moans, he feels the same sensation. Dean decides it’s only his birthday once a year and doesn’t hold back.

Afterwards, they’re cramped up on the couch – it’s not a very big couch, to be fair. Dean presses soft kisses to Cas’ lips and can’t stop smiling.

“So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sam4587.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
